


Love, Kurt

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Glee - Freeform, Klaine, Love Simon, M/M, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 01:22:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17111774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: HI THIS IS MY BIRTHDAY GIFT TO Y'ALL.





	Love, Kurt

**Author's Note:**

> HI THIS IS MY BIRTHDAY GIFT TO Y'ALL.

Kurt faced the mirror, staring at his all-white ensemble, which made Finn conclude he was dressed up as Fancy Jesus. He wasn't, he was dressed up as the teen angel from Grease, to which Rachel was Frenchie. Finn wouldn't really understand, he wore his football uniform and pasted the name of some famous player, and that is what he called his costume.

"Barack, it's me, Jacques," he whispered quietly. He sighed and scratched his head. "Why'd I pick Jacques?"

He questioned himself. At first he thought it was cool, he was really into the French language when he and Blue started to e-mail each other. Now, it doesn't seem as nice, now that it rhymes with what the supposed Blue was wearing that evening. 

"I'm post-presidency Barack Obama," he said, gesturing to his outfit; a Hawaiian shirt, capri shorts and sandals. "Chilling in Hawaii, drinking Mai Tais, writing memoirs and hoping Trump doesn't destroy my legacy," he said with a grin.

"You can do this, Kurt. If he denies it, well, that's one more guy off the list of who could possibly be Blue," he said to himself. He exits the bathroom and looks for Matt as soon as possible. He searched the backyard and every room in the house, but he wasn't there. Kurt started to lose hope until he opened the last door, the master bedroom's, and saw Matt making out with some girl (and she was in a minion costume, dear god). Kurt's heart dropped, he was so sure it was Matt, and now it just shattered on him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Kurt said and immediately shut the door, running downstairs.

He sat on the sidewalk, throwing a few pebbles out on the road. He was so stupid to believe that someone like Matt would be gay, or maybe bisexual. Maybe Blue wasn't real after all, maybe he's just a troll who wants to out closeted gay kids at McKinley and let his fellow football buddies throw slushies at him in the corridor. Kurt threw another rock, this time, he heard a voice.

"Now what did that rock do to you?" He looked up and saw Blaine Anderson, football player. But that night, he's dressed up as Evan Hansen, complete with the fake cast and all.

Kurt shrugged, "It's nothing." He feels really uncomfortable around Blaine, with his honey-colored eyes and soft smile, he's helpless. But Blaine's straight, maybe he's homophobic too.

"Excuse me, I really need something to eat," Kurt explained as he tried to escape Blaine's company.

"Hey, I have some food here, you want some?" Blaine held up a pack of Oreos. Kurt stared at the Oreos for a very long time, like it's sacred.

"Do you not like them?" Blaine asked and Kurt snapped out of his trance.

"N-no! I actually love them," he answered.

Blaine opened it and shared one to Kurt, "Yeah, I know." Before he could take a bite of his Oreo, Kurt lookrd at Blaine. 

"It's you," he muttered. Blaine admitted, "It's me."

They're both silent, a pack of Oreos between them. They would sometimes gasp when their finger accidentally touched when reaching for another piece.

"Are you disappointed that it's me?" Blaine asked. Kurt cupped Blaine's face and titled it towards his, "No."

Their lips meet in the softest, purest way possible. The Oreos are discarded when Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist and pulled him in closer. They both gasp when they separated, smiles on their faces.

"So, uh, you found me," Kurt said.

Blaine shook his head, "I knew it was you the whole time."

Kurt gaped at him, "But… Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Blaine plays with his fingers, avoiding Kurt's eyes.

"Well, who would love a gay football played like me?"

Kurt scooted closer to Blaine, resting his head on the football player's shoulder, "I would."


End file.
